Una segunda oportunidad
by Bexi Megpoid
Summary: Debrah...sera bonito vernos de nuevo ...hermanita. Belén vuelve al Sweet Amoris despues de un año, de tener que haberse ido inculpada de algo que no hizo, el robo de los examene...Ahora ella vuelve totalmente renovada y con un objetivo, pero las cosas no seran tan faciles...
1. Sinopsis y prologo

Una segunda oportunidad [Castiel][Nathaniel][Lysandro]

Sinopsis

Hola mi nombre es Belen Rose . Hace 1 año que me fui del instituto Sweet Amoris cambie mi aspecto y personalidad en este tiempo . Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva y cumplir la promesa que le hise a mi hermana Debrah. "Voy a volver"Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de marchar .

PROLOGO:

Me siento tan feliz .Despues de un largo año de arduo trabajo logre mi cometido.

Les demostré a mis padres que soy capaz de cuidarme a poder volver a Argentina, al Instituto Swett Amoris. Fue muy dificil poder convencer a mis padres para que me dejen volver luego de ese incidente del que despues jamas volvi a ser la misma...

*Flashback*

Vamos camino al instituto con Debrah, yo regañandola por no hacer sus deberes a lo que ella solo me ponia ojos de perrito mojado para que se los haga. A pesar de ella ser la mayor por escasos meses yo soy la que la cuida a ella. Siempre la ayudo con todo lo que puedo pero jamas se da cuenta de eso.A los ojos de todos ella es pefecta y yo ...tan solo su sombra

Para ser hermanas somos totalmente por un lado es: extorvertida ,alta, esbelta ,ojos azules, pelo castaño largo ,la más bonita y popular del instituto, tiene una banda en la que lella es vocalista y por otro lado estaba yo: timida,mal caracter , baja, algo robusta (por lo que siempre me molestan), pelo castaño rizado, con gafas. La tipica "nerd " que saca buenas notas y quiere caerle bien a todos.

Ya me habia acostumbrado a la misma rutina todos los dias. Ella me acompaña hasta la puerta y se va con sus "perroas falderos" como yo les decia pero llamadas Amber y Charlotte. Me quedo sola ya que mis amigos en el colegio son pocos y contados entre ellos estan Rosalya, Melody ,Iris y por último aunque no lo crean este ultimo nos llevamos bastante bien a pesar de ser tan "opuestos", pero no piensen nada raro, es el novio de mi hermana.

Todo marchaba con normalidad , los pasillos ya estaban casi vacios pero mi atención se centraba en ese chico de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones, Nathaniel, el casi ni sabe que existo tan solo tiene ojos para las chicas ó por al lado mio y me ignoró como siempre.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note lo rapido que paso el tiempo, miré a mi alrededor y ya no había nadie. Me encaminaba al salón hasta que vi a Debrah entrando en la sala de profesores y pro curiosidad la seguí. Lo que veia no daba credito ahi estaba ella robando los examenes , como hermana fiel que soy quise evitarlo y nos pusimos a forcejear.

En ese momento entra la directora ve esa situación-¿Qué hacen ustedes aca?-preguntó luego observó lo que teniamos en las manos - DIGANME YA MISMO LO QUE PASA!

Sin pensarlo mas Debrah saltó y dijo:

-Vi a mi hermanita en este lugar y quise evitar que haga una tonteria, intente sacarselos pero no pude-

Yo no podia creerlo quede en SHOCK. Me hecho la culpa a mi! su única hermana, la que siempre estuvo ahi para peor de todo es que nuestros padres le tienen cierta preferencia y le creen todo lo que dicen.

Por ese hecho la directora no me expulsó porque tenia buenas notas pero me mandarian a una especie de intercambio. Mis padres no lo podian creer asi que accedieron rapidamente a las peticiones de la directora

Lo único que le dije

-Voy a volver...-

*Fin Flashback*

Recordarlo me llena de ira. Pero ya voy a volver y va querer jamás haber hecho eso .


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Solo falta un día, en tan solo unas horas tengo que estar en el aereopuerto para embarcarme en el avion que me va a llevar de vuelta a mi "hogar" por asi decirle.

Me estoy imaginando sus caras a ver mi cambio, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa al verme de nuevo ya que ..bueno.. estoy casi de ser castaña a pelirroja ,ya no uso lentes en lugar estan lentillas que casi ni se ven, estoy mucho mas desarrollada a comparación de un año pero la parte de cambio no solo abarca lo fisico ya que mi actitud tambien cambio la chica timida ya no existe. Solo una persona creyó en mi despues del incidente esa es mi presiada tia Agatha, si.. ella es la que me ayudo a cambiar , recuerdo eso perfectamente

*Flashback*

Estoy por llegar a mi nueva ciudad, mientas este aca voy a ser cuidada por mi tia Agatha, no la conosco pero escuche a mis papas hablar varias veces de ella, por lo que se es dueña de una reconocida marca de ropa. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos peor algo me saco de ese trance en el que siempre entro al ponerme a pensar(si soy una despistada) y ese "algo " era un chico albino de ojos bicolores vestido como de la epoca Victoriana , el susodicho empezó a hablar para romper el incomodo silencio que se habia formado.

**-Hola señorita...si no me equivoco usted debe ser Belén no es asi?**-preguntó seguro de su interpretación.

Yo por mi parte guardaba silencio, bueno ustedes como reaccionarian si son nuevos en una ciudad y un desconocido salvaje aparece y sabe tu nombre, no es muy común verdad? Verdad?. Bueno que me desvio del se habra dado cuenta por la exprecion de mi rostro que no confiaba en el asi que ,dijo:

**-Mis disculpas si la asuste—**emitió una leve sonrisa casi imperseptible**- me mandó a buscarla su tia Agatha, por cierto me llamo Lyssandro gusto en conocerla-**

Mis expreciones se relajaron y al fin hable-H-ho-hola si soy yo. Encantada -Ahh em olvide de contarles cuando me siento incomoda o nerviosa empiezo a tartamudear, genial simplemente perfecto para la ocación ¬.¬

Bueno por donde iba ? A si ya me encuentro de camino a mi nueva casa, durate el camino Lyssandro o más bien Lyss porque me dijo que asi lo llame, me comentó que mi tía estaba algo ocupada con una nueva colección y no podia ir a buscarme, pero que ya deberia haber terminado.

Tambien me comentó que su hermano mayor Leigh es un talentoso diseñador que trabaja para mi és me preguntó sobre el porque de mi llegada , eso me incomodó un poco pero por arte de magia comprendio que no era facil de decir entonces solto las mejores palabras de apoyo que habia escuchado en muucho tiempo -Cuando te sientas lista para contarmelo ahi estaré- eso me hizo sonreir inconcientemente, la verdad es que me cayó muy bien a pesar del susto que me dio en el aeropuerto, presiento que no lo va olvidar que admitir que la charla de "presentacion"me ayudo un poco a olvidar el temita que me trajo hasta este lugar.

Al fin llegue a mi nueva casa, quedé alucinada era entre habia una chica muy bonita que al verme practicamente se abalanzó (literalmente ) sobre mi tia! WOW si que era diferente a toda la familia que alta, esbelta, con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura color negra, una sonrisa que dejaba ver esos dientes iguales a perlas.

**-Holaa sobrinita querida-**dijo euforica sin soltarme**-sabes el tiempo que espere para conocerte? Sos tal cual te describieron, lo último que supe de vos fue cuando tenia cinco años!.-**

Quizas les paresca raro, a pesar de no conocerla para nada estando ahi con ella me siento protegida y un aura de calidex que me da tranquilidad.

**-Mi niñaaaa veni aca y me vas a contar que paso-**dijo tironendome hacia un sector con sillones.

Una vez sentadas ahi le conté lo que pasó a medida que le relataba los hechos su sonrisa fue disminullendo hasta el punto de fruncir el señ terminar un silencio incomodo inundo la sala hasta que puedo asegurar que casi por instinto me abrazó muy fuerte diciendome

**_-No te preocupes yo te creo, no pareces capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas._**

Esas simples palabras me hicieron sentir que mandarme a este lugar fue un regalo más que un castigo.

La vida me estaba dando la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, de cambiar sin preocupación alguna sobre lo que me digan los demá que me hubiera leido la mente porque después de soltarme dijo:[b]-Sabes..no es que no me guste tu estilo o cosas a si, pero... seria un buen momento para un cambio de look ahora que seria como que empezas de nuevo. El problema no seria ni la plata ni la ropa porque bueno soy una pensona muy adinerada y experta en ese rango que te parece?-[/b] dijo con una sonrisa

Sin pensarlo dos veces le conteste**-Claro, sabes que si ! Me encantaria poder cambiar mi look.-**dije

**-Que no se diga más, tememos 1 mes antes de que empiezes el colegio a si que empezamos mañana mismo!-**

_*Fin del Flashack*_

Recordarlo me da mucha risa porque al principio me resistia a ese tipo de cosas como el maquillaje,los peinados y la combinacion de la ropa. Con Lyssandro las cosas cambiaron un poco desde aquel encuentro que tuvimos se convirtio en mi amigo,en unas de las personas que mas confianza le cosa llevó a la otra con el cambio de look desencadenaron otras a cuidarme mas la piel, empeze a ir al gym para modelar mi tal punto que me converti en una de las modelos más jovenes, modelando la ropa diseñada por mi tia .Al pasar de los dias mi "YO inocente" por asi decirlo fu desapareciendo hasta no dejar ni rastro, como si jamás hubiera existido.

La verdad me da un poco de cosa dejar a si a mi tia después de todo lo que hizo por mi, pero ella entiende que necesito dice que volver seria poner a pruea todo lo que aprendi a lo largo de este año.

**-Hey Muñequita!-** ese es Lyss sacandome de mi mundo de ponicornios.A pesar de tanto cambio me sigo quedando colgada en mis pensamientos... error de fabrica XD.

**-Lyss!-**le grito tirandole una almohada**- No me digas asi! sabes que no me gusta-** me di vuelta haciendome la verdad no me gusta que me diga asi ...pero tiene sus razones...peor no es momentos de rebelarlas todavia ..tenemos tiempo no?.

**-Vamooos no te enojes-** poniendo ojos de perrito perdido a los que no podes resistirte, por mi parte solo desvie la mirada**-sabes que siempre te digo asi ademas pasaba por aca por que Agatha me mandá a buscarte para que te despidas de muy cruel abandonandome aca asi si más sabes?pero tene por seguro que muy pronto vas a tenerme por ahi dando vueltas-**esto último lo dijo con una malisiosa sonrisa.

**-Espera!. Como? Que vas a estar por ahi?-**pregunte acercandome peligrosamente a el**-Sabes que tengo que voy a extrañar mucho albino-**dije abrazondolo fuertemente, a lo que el me respondió casi instantaneamente con un sonrojo casi imperseptible.

**-Yo tambien pelirroja, pero acordate de lo que te dije ok?-**dijo sin soltarme, yo solo somos de hablar demaciado.

En ese instante como si de un ninja se tratara, apareció mi tia por la puerta sonriendo picaramente al vernos en esa pocicion, la verdad da un poco a la mala interpretació que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas abrazandolo poniendo mis manos en su nuca y el en mi cintura.(TODA PRIVILEGIADA MENTE PERVERTIDA MALEINTERPRETARIA ESO)

**-Con qué dandole un regalito de despedida a Lyssandrito eh Belén?**-dijo mi pervertida tia guiñandome un ojo, lo que nos hizo separarnos al instante y desviar la mirada con la cara igual al color de mi alguien me viera asi no sabria diferenciar donde empieza el pelo y termina mi de admitir que Lyss es bastante lindo,es muy gracioso, soy una de las privilegiadas y pocas personas que habla con el. A pesar de ser asi, en nuestro insti es bastante popular en la platea aclarar que yo tambien lo soy, pero no soy tan superfcial como las barbies que van a ese colegio.-**Tiaa!, no es lo que estas pensando-**exclame toda roja.

**-Niñossss no se preocupen por mi no se detengan, yo solo queria deseate buen viaje bonita!Vos vas a saber te alquile el departamento y ya estan insicripta de nuevo en ese instituto .No te olvides de conectarte al Skipe cada noche ok?.QUIERO QUE ME CUENTES ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!**- Y asi sin mas desapareció por donde se fue, dejandonos a mi y a Lyss anonados ya que no le pude replicar nada ni contestarle

~Al día siguiente~

Ya estoy en el aeroupuerto esperando a que salga mi me despedi de todos y todas, todo tanscurre normalmente hasta que llega el momento de embarcarme, lo estoy por hacer hasta que algo o más bien dicho alguien me jala del de que pueda reaccionar o algo asi, siento unos labios posarse sobre los mios.

Ese alguien era...


End file.
